Digital communication receivers must sample an analog waveform and then reliably detect the sampled data. Signals arriving at a receiver are typically corrupted by intersymbol interference (ISI), crosstalk, echo, and other noise. Thus, receivers must jointly equalize the channel, to compensate for such distortions, and decode the encoded signals at increasingly high clock rates. Decision-feedback equalization (DFE) is a widely-used technique for removing intersymbol interference and other noise. For a detailed discussion of decision feedback equalizers, see, for example, R. Gitlin et al., Digital Communication Principles, (Plenum Press 1992) and E. A. Lee and D. G. Messerschmitt, Digital Communications, (Kluwer Academic Press, 1988), each incorporated by reference herein. Generally, decision-feedback equalization utilizes a nonlinear equalizer to equalize the channel using a feedback loop based on previously decided symbols.
In one typical DFE implementation, a received analog signal is sampled and compared to one or more thresholds to generate the detected data. A DFE correction, v(t), is subtracted in a feedback fashion to produce a DFE corrected signal w(t). The same clock, generated from the received signal by a clock and data recovery (CDR) circuit, is generally used to sample the incoming signal and for the DFE operation.
In many DFE applications, the Least Mean Square algorithm positions the vertical slicers by evaluating an error term for a known receive data stream. Such known receive data streams, however, are not always available. A need exists for improved methods and apparatus for decision-feedback equalization. A further need exists for methods and apparatus that determine the threshold of one or more DFE latches using an evaluation of the incoming data eye.